


Kiss and Control

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram decides he is ready to kiss Yuri so he goes to his big brother for advice, and learns the shocking story of Gwendal's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Control

~ Kiss and Control ~

Wolfram had decided he was ready to kiss Yuri, but he had no idea how to go about accomplishing it. So of course he went to his big brother for advice.

But when Wolfram burst into Gwendal's office and demanded - without a hint of shyness - to be taught how to kiss, Gwendal didn't prove to be very helpful at all.

"That isn't something you should be asking your brother to teach you," Gwendal informed him sternly.

"Then should I ask Mother?" Wolfram asked, nonplussed.

" _No!_ " Gwendal shouted, slamming his fist against the desk and making Wolfram jump. Asking their mother about such a thing was definitely a bad idea. Then again, Gunter probably didn't have any experience with such matters and Wolfram hated asking Conrart for anything, which made Gwendal the logical first choice for romantic advice.

"So, tell me about  _your_  first kiss," Wolfram demanded, not deterred in the least by his brother's bad mood. He was used to Gwendal's moodiness.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gwendal snapped. His scowl deepened just thinking about it.

"Come on," Wolfram pleaded. "At least tell me who it was with."

"...Anissina."

"A- Anissina?!" Wolfram repeated incredulously.

"We were seven years old and  _she's_  the one who kissed  _me_!" Gwendal replied defensively.

* * *

Yuri sighed. He really didn't know how the conversation had ended up on this topic, but he wished Celi would just stop talking about her romantic adventures already... He'd already heard about all three of her husbands and some of her more recent lovers...

"And I'll never forget the day Gwendal had his first kiss," Celi said.

Suddenly Yuri tuned back in to what she was saying.  _Gwendal's first kiss?_  This could be interesting.

Celi continued, "He came crying to me, 'Mother, I don't ever want to play with that girl again! She blew me up in an experiment and then she  _kissed_  me!' Oh, he was so  _cute_  back then."

_Does that mean... what I think it means...?_

"And just as we were leaving, little Anissina came to say goodbye and she gave Gwendal a pink kitty-cat plushie and said, 'You liked this, right?' and Gwendal blushed -  _so_  adorable! - and thanked her and they've been best friends ever since!" Celi gushed. Then she sighed and said thoughtfully, "They'd make a perfect couple, if either of them were willing to pursue it."

* * *

Gunter and Conrart were walking down the hallway of the castle, Conrart patiently listening to Gunter's ramblings about his love for Yuri, when something very strange happened...

"... did Anissina just walk by wearing kitty ears?" Conrart asked.

He and Gunter both turned and looked behind them, catching a glimpse of Anissina disappearing around the corner. It looked like she was heading toward Gwendal's office. Gunter shuddered. Whatever experiment that was for, he was just glad she was testing it on Gwendal and not  _him_.

* * *

Wolfram stumbled out of his brother's office, still slightly in shock from the secret he'd learned, but he'd come away from the encounter with a valuable piece of information as well. It was up to the more forceful of the two personalities in a relationship to initiate a kiss, which meant  _he_  would have to be the one to kiss Yuri. He couldn't just wait around for Yuri to be ready to kiss  _him_.

He found Yuri talking to Celi.

"What about Wolfram?" Yuri was asking.

Wait, they were talking about him? Wolfram hung back to listen.

"Oh, I don't think Wolfram has had his first kiss yet. That'll be up to you, Your Majesty," Celi replied cheerfully, clapping Yuri on the back.

And from what Wolfram saw, Yuri didn't look  _too_  upset at the idea.

* * *

The door to Gwendal's office burst open again but - determined to ignore the intrusion this time - Gwendal did not look up from his work.

"Gwendal!"

Oh, so it was Anissina this time and not Wolfram again.

"Look, look!" Anissina trilled excitedly.

He didn't really want to but the sooner whatever she had invented exploded in his face, the sooner he could get back to work. Gwendal sighed and looked up.

Anissina was leaning over his desk. Her hair was down, spilling freely over her shoulders, and she was wearing kitty-cat ears.  _Kitty-cat ears!_

Gwendal's eyes widened and he could feel the blood rushing to his face. Blushing furiously, he couldn't stop the gentle smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.  _She knew that he had a weakness for kitty-cats!_

And in the next instant, Anissina hopped over the desk and into Gwendal's lap and planted a firm kiss on his smiling mouth.

~end~


End file.
